Acquiring a Taste for the Celebrity
by Lapsed Judgment
Summary: Long before he had met Licht, Lawless' murder of one of his Eves would send him down the path to seeking celebrities as his Eves. One-shot, written for the Obscure Fandom Challenge.


**Lapsed Judgement neither owns Servamp nor seeks profit from the publishing of this fanfic.**

 **I wrote this for the Obscure Fandom Challenge with my opponent being author general zargon. They're a great author, who's way more experienced and skilled than I am. The fandom I was given was Servamp, which I knew nothing about before, so I hope I did the series justice.**

* * *

Lawless knew his outbursts were uncharacteristic for a being of greed. The act of murdering his partners was more in line with wrath, what with their spontaneity and the fact that they could be quite brutal. Especially now, as he looked at the bleeding corpse of his latest Eve.

Esteban's apartment was a wreck, damaged furniture and personal items strewn about, the cool wind from the outside blowing through the broken glass. Outside it was dark, a half-moon shining over the small Spanish town that lay outside the house. Lawless absently wondered what their response would be when they realized that the house was eerily silent, or perhaps the damaged window would tip them off. It didn't matter to him, he would soon be after a new Eve in some faraway land, and Esteban would soon be in the back of his mind, part of a long list of dead Eves that Lawless himself had dispatched. Perhaps he would seek his fortune in France, or cross the Mediterranean to the lands to the south. If he was especially up to it he might cross the ocean to the lands of the New World.

The Vampire paused his thoughts on the future for a moment, and instead looked back at Esteban. The young Hispanic man was lean, not overly muscled. A clean-shaven face was marred by a diagonal cut extending from the forehead down across the nose and down the left cheek and away. In the heat of the moment, he wasn't sure how overdone the murder had been, but the sizable pool of blood was a sure sign of things going too far. People would do terrible things in the name of their greed.

He wondered how Ophelia would view his antics. Probably disgust, but Lawless decided to overlook that fact and to instead reminisce on his past. He missed the woman, their time together, and a great many things. Perhaps, overwhelming, he missed the love that had accompanied their relationship. He had loved her, and his unhealthy desire for that love was what was pushing him to do this. None of his later Eves could compare. The first death had been an accident, a murder of passion, when he and his third Eve after Ophelia had taken an argument too far.

"Adios, amigo." Lawless said, speaking in the tongue of Castille.

There was no one there to hear it, but somewhere Lawless hoped Esteban might get the message.

Shedding away the guilt he was experiencing, Lawless re-oriented his train of thought along a new track: where to next? This was a small port town, though not so small he could not find passage to elsewhere in the Spanish Empire. Trekking through the dark and occasionally torch-lit city, Lawless passed sleeping home after sleeping home, enjoying the dark solitude and occasional murmur of Spanish as he made his way down the cluttered streets. Despite leaving the house in a somewhat dark mood, Lawless slowly began to perk up again as his thoughts went to the next adventure.

Marching onto the dock, Lawless looked out at the darkness, a singular lighthouse providing some mild illumination along with the moon and the stars. He would need to wait until morning, sure, but in the meantime he could sit and think.

"I wonder what my next Eve will be like," Lawless murmured.

He had grown sick of mundane Eves in the past couple of decades. Like a drug addict he had gone from small and mundane fixes and developed a need for something harder and stronger as simple fixes lost their potency. Perhaps it was time to seek something more unusual.

After all, Ophelia had been someone of power, royalty, and she had been famous. Perhaps it would take someone of equal note and of equal traits to fill his needs. Who to make his Eve, though? A great artist? A member of a royal family? A famous general, scientist, or perhaps an amalgamation of all of these things?

Hopes rose as Lawless dreamed up a relationship on par with Ophelia, the vampire hungrily, greedily obsessing over the ideal future. And even if deep down Lawless feared nothing would happen, he knew there was a way to rinse, repeat, and try again...


End file.
